


In the August Light

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: An Yuna makes a desperate wish on a star... She just hadn't expected the star to fufill it or that she'd be so beautiful.





	In the August Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaverickSawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSawyer/gifts), [Kalandan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalandan/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed the fic pile for Nova Hyperion amounts to five fics, two of which are mine. That is a no-go. If we're stuck in rare-pair hell, I might as well make it comfy. 
> 
> For the Yuna/So-Yi shippers of the PacRim fandom~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Olympic posters plaster the walls of the room of one An Yuna, the highlight a victory shot of Kim Ji-Yeon in 2012. She's an Olympic candidate for the Rio games in 2016 and... so very _alone_. She's so alone that her heart aches from the want to belong to someone, anyone that understands her. 

It's with a quivering voice that she speaks, "Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight..."

* * *

Many lightyears away, a small star dances in the sky as she catches the wish that zings straight for her. 

"Look! Tendo, look, look, _look_! I got my first wish!" So-Yi yells. She cradles it close as she peers at the recipient. 

"Lucky," Tendo teases as he floats over to see. "Oh. A sad one, hmm?" 

"She... She wants a friend." So-Yi murmurs as she spins the wish globe to look at the specifics, unvoiced as they were. "A romantic partner." She corrects as she squints at the fine print. "Someone who will laugh with her, enjoy fencing and will toss marshmallows into her mouth if they have hot chocolate together. She sounds **_wonderful_**." 

So-Yi sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes. An Yuna's beautiful in ways that most humans cannot, will not leave themselves vulnerable to. In most, it's frankly impossible. 

But—not for So-Yi. 

She takes a deep breath before spinning in place. If the wish globe lands right-side up in her grip, she'll go. So-Yi spins it until it's a blinding flicker and closes her eyes to toss it up. When she peeks it's right-side up. 

"You're going down there, aren't you? Gonna say goodbye at least kiddo?" The bright Beckets swoop down and cuddle her close. It's Yancy who speaks first, handing her a necklace with a bit of starlight in a bottle hanging from it. 

Raleigh's lip wibbles but he sniffs and hands her a jacket made of nebula threads that glitter with all the colors of the spectrum that she'll be able to see down there. "You wear that. You're gonna be fragile an' it's cold down there." 

"Thank you." 

"Can I see?" Stacker, the largest star and the commander of the wish brigade, asks gently. 

"Of course," So-Yi hands it off. Stacker makes a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. "Is she worth it?" 

"Definitely. You chose well. This one's got the makings of a star in her. I'll send you down myself." He replies with a smile just for her. "Good luck, little one." He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and hugs her close. "We'll look out for the both of you."

"Thank you." 

Amidst the many goodbyes of her fellow stars, So-Yi falls to Earth with a smile and a wish globe to guide her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
